How do I love you?
by Joy's Canvas
Summary: Mirai Trunks is given a chance of a life time, a wish.He has the family, and friends he longed for back... but fate has flipped the cards and when he inherits a daughter, and a wife that reminds him of the very person he hates the most...can he forgive what was, and find love in what is?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So I'm writing three stories, but don't worry I usually finish them. Anywho, while in class I had this amazing idea- this story will of course be last priority to my other fics until those two are done! Anyways, if you like it please review….and this is only the prologue!

* * *

**Prologue**

A wish

Chapter One

* * *

It started out as just a foolish hope to look forward too. Only now as he stood before the towering dragon, hope was no longer an urban legend. Dende of the past time line had been right about his Namek friend that was sent to another planet incase the very thing that once happened to planet Namek reoccurred- a backup plan.

Kutof had been the name of the green alien, and he was eager to accompany Trunks to Earth. He grew restless on the secluded planet that he trained continuously to be a Guardian. It all felt surreal, even the ride back to the deserted planet earth. There were few words shared between him and the Namek on the long ride, but from what Trunks learnt of the Namek he was powerful.

Now, standing before the dragon Trunk's wish had escaped him. He wanted to wish everyone back and restore the Earth. However, he couldn't figure how to word the wish. Years of longing to be near loved ones, and regrets of not being strong enough replayed every day. Yet the solution had never been within grasp till now.

True, there were limitations that would hinder him from reviving nearly everyone. For one it had been more than a year since they all died. _How was he to restore Earth?_ Wisdom had been a gift bestowed on him by his mother, but in the very moment it fled him.

A thunderous boom preceded by lightening crackling in the sky, drawing Trunks from his daze. "What is your wish?" bellowed the green scaly, red eye, dragon. Only moments ago the sun was out and the day was beautiful, but now it was completely dark.

"Good friend, maybe you need to go back to where this started" said Kutoff. It had been nearly a half hour that they stood in the very spot, waiting for Trunks to sound his request. All of which was spent with Trunks busily tapping his chin, and eagerly trying to conjure the perfect wish. "You've traveled through an alternate timeline before. Why not through your own time now?" suggested Kutoff his' green hand resting upon Trunks' shoulder, comfortingly.

"Go back?" he whispered. _Could he go back?_ There were indeed no restrictions stopping that from happening. _What would be the effects of such a wish? Wouldn't they just end up back here?_

His eyes flashed with hatred for the androids that caused all the despair. They came and destroy everything and everyone he loved and knew. He had obtained his revenge upon returning, but that didn't bring back all the people he loved.

"If you don't hurry and make the wish I'll kill you" warned the dragon.

Trunks' was blue in the face at the dragon's demand, and glanced over at Kutoff nervously. What could he wish for? What could he say to right the wrong bestowed on the earth? He was tired of being alone, and tired of the rubble that he called home a result from the androids' terror.

"Ok! I've got it!" he shouted.

"Well on with it" coaxed the dragon, ready to rest.

"Jeesh! Anyway, I wish that the first day the androids arrived they were defeated! And I remember everything that has happened now, as well as my strength!" Trunks' was certain that would be the best solution to all his problems.

"I don't think-"

"Your wish has been granted" roared the dragon cutting off Kutof's words of warning.

Trunks heard nothing as everything turned pitch black around him, and everything in him gave out. _What had he done?_

**"Daddy!"**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so very short! Yes indeed, but this is only the beginning…anyways I'm going to get the first chapter out by the end of the week. Tell me what you think, and what you expect to happen! Anyways, bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

What became of this life...

* * *

"Daddy!"

Trunks' eyes fluttered open at the strangely familiar voice. _Where was he? _For the first time in years it felt like he was lying on a very comfortable bed. _Was he dreaming? _ There was a ceiling! A sweet smell wafted through the room, and now he was very certain he had to be dreaming.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy says you're missing the most important part of the day" it was the same squeaky voice he heard moments ago.

Against his better judgment he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He felt weak, from what he wasn't certain. Soft tapping drew his attention and for the first time he noticed the little girl standing near the bed end. She had two high pig tails of lilac hair, cat like eyes that reminded him of the blood thirsty androids, but he could see the innocent in those rich blue orbs. She was smiling showing off her missing front teeth, her face splashed with brown freckles. _Who was she? And where was her father? _

"Are you looking for your dad?" asked Trunks with concern.

The little girl giggled, grabbing hold of the sheet and trying to pull herself onto the bed. _For the life of Trunks he couldn't understand how he got on the bed, and the room didn't look like the rubbles he was use too._ "Daddy I think you must have drank that yucky stuff mommy says make adults go crazy, again."

_Daddy? Was she calling him Daddy?_ He glanced behind him only to be met with solid oak wood and behind that a cream wall. _What was going on?_ "Look kid I think you have me confused with someone else maybe your Dad looks like me" informed Trunks, rationally.

The little girls' brows knitted together, and she was pouting now. "Daddy…you don't love me anymore?" asked the girl in tears.

"What? No…um" Trunks frowned; he hated to see kids cry. Although he had never witness one cry since he traveled back in time, and witness his baby self-crying in his mother's arms. "Hey…stop that…don't cry."

The little girl sniffled, rubbing her nose and tears with the back of her hand. She clumsily made her way to Trunks laying her head on his lap, evading his eyes. "Why?"

"Huh? Why what?" he asked.

"Why should I stop crying…you hurt my feelings" she informed.

"I did?"

"Yes you did daddy, and I don't think I love you anymore" she wailed.

"Maybe that is a good idea" he murmured, and suddenly she was crying even louder.

"I want my daddy back!" she screamed.

Trunks was completely shocked, and unprepared. However, he was a very smart guy surely he could think of what to do to make a kid stop crying. He sat awkwardly as the girl thrash in a mad tantrum. "Oh…um…well what would your dad do?"

She ceased her mad fit for a moment to look up at her father. "Well my daddy would say he was my daddy. He'd buy me lots and lots of candy, and tell mommy that I deserve that new limited expedition Barbie beach and me toy too" she said a matter factly. It tickled him the way that she whistled between words because of her missing teeth.

"Somehow I think you're tricking me."

She smiled, shaking her head, her eyes large with innocent. "No…mommy said it's not good to do that daddy."

He could certainly see the traits of the briefs in the little girl. What was happening? He was completely at a loss for words. She was his daughter, but how? Just yesterday he had still been a virgin standing before the large dragon…the wish!

He gulped. Suddenly he didn't feel so well. What had he done? This was too much to take in! A daughter…he had a daughter, surely he could see the resemblance in features…but all the memories weren't there. All the air was knocked out of him.

"Honey?" another voice, but the woman that turned the corner was the root of all his pain. Blonde hair, blue eyes, one of the main reasons he had made the wish; stood in the door frame. His adrenalin was in full swing as he pushed the little girl over rushing to his feet.

Instincts had kicked in and he had the blond hair monstrous android in a death grip. His right hand held her up by her neck, her feet dangling off the floor, her eyes wide with a foreign emotion for her kind- fear. He noted she wasn't as strong as he last remembered, but there was certainly strength in her.

She struggled against his hold, trying desperately to claw away from his grasp but it was to no avail. "What are you doing here?" he question, his voice filled with venom. He didn't care for the answer; he wanted to relieve the kill of the monster that she was.

"Mommy!" shouted the little girl.

A tug from his pants, and more wailing from the girl had been the only reason he let go of the android. She had fallen in a heap on the floor gasping for air, and gripping her neck for comfort. His mind was splitting open as images flashed before his eyes…

_'You can't possible want me….I mean your Trunks Briefs heir to capsule corporation. You could have any girl in the town, heck the world. You don't want me…" cried the blonde hair woman, with her back turned to Trunks._

_ "Why not? I can't stop thinking about you…I know you are the only person that I want…I need" he whispered. He took a few steps forwards. _

_ "Your all I have Trunks…since my parents died…you and your family is all I have. You date girls, and within a week you're bored. If things don't work out between us…if you decided it was just a spur of the moment feeling, or that I don't kiss well, or you get tired of living with me…I'll lose everything. You can have any girl" she restated, sorrowfully. _

_ "If that were true than I'd have you…you've been living at capsule corps for years now and I'm still not tired of it. Kissing? They say it gets better with time like wine…Believe me I've spent years trying to stop feeling anything for you but I can't…I need you" he breathed, now standing deadly close to her. He placed his hands around her waist pulling her back against him, his chin resting ontop of her head._

_ "I can't…I'm afraid it won't last" she whispered, dragging in a breath of air._

_ "If you marry me it will" he said, curtly. "Marry me."_

Trunks was panting, fighting with all he could to block out what other foreign memories tried to invade his mind. It couldn't be true; he would never have asked this monster to be his wife. He never wished for this, he glanced down at the woman who still laid on the floor gasping for air and the little girl trying to comfort her.

He needed to get out; he needed to get far away. The window was wide open, and without a second thought he shot straight through it. There was too much to take in. What had he become? How could he have fallen in love with the woman that once killed everyone he knew…regardless to what happened in this time line, she was a murderer in his heart. She was a heartless murder that he wanted to crush.

He was so consumed with thoughts that he hadn't noticed till hours later that the world was no longer in rubbles. It was apparent that it was fall with all the shedding leaves, and the brisk wind. Everything looked completely new to him, yet he couldn't figure whether it had all been a dream.

He hadn't the slightest clue to where he had flown too, but the moment he felt a familiar ki approaching at a deadly speed he froze in midair. It was the moment that he laid eyes on the black hair of flame that the realization of his wish came crashing down in full impact. One of the faces he thought he'd never see again, now stood deadly close. His arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Dad…" he could have just cried, but he was certain Vegeta wouldn't be to please with that.

"Brat your mother sent me to fetch you, apparently you've lost your mind" spat Vegeta. "I nearly enjoyed hearing your mother telling me about the squabble with you and your wife, for the simple fact they made me wear that hideous Santa suit. However, when she said you nearly kill the woman- I know something certainly had to be wrong."

"Wife?" he said out loud more to himself, but Vegeta heard none the less. Did they all know that he married the woman that killed them?

"Your acting more like a spawn of Kakorrot's… did you just realize you married that android's brat?" inquired Vegeta.

**YES!** He wanted to shout to the world he had just realized, and it must have been the biggest mistake of his life. However, he didn't think it would be wise to share that with his father at the moment. "I…um…"

"Enough with the babbling, your mother is better with all this talking. I'd rather just give you a good beating, but she was against it" informed Vegeta, and Trunks was blue in the face. "Let's go!"

With no other words Vegeta fly back in the direction he came, and reluctantly Trunks followed. He couldn't believe his ears…his father and mother was alive. He was so excited that all his thoughts of his blonde hair wife escaped him for the moment.

Within minutes they were at Capsule Corps, it looked just as it had when he visited the other time line. Vegeta directed Trunks to the kitchen, and after grabbing a plate of food he left abruptly. It was the most amazing thing to know he could have more time with his father.

"So there goes my crazy son" interjected Bulma, standing with her hands on her hips. _No wrinkles. _She frowned, her eyebrows hooked together. "Are you going through a midlife crisis?"

"Um, no…" he managed to stammer out under pressure of his blue eyed mother.

"Good, because you're only Twenty Two and I hate to think that Marron would have to go through something like that again. So are you just blatantly mad? What would possess you to nearly choke to death your pregnant wife?" she demanded for answers with her stern look.

"Marron?...Pregnant…" the words hit him hard, and he felt terrible. Who was Marron and what did she had to do with his wife…his head was throbbing now.

"Earth to trunks, I think that time travel you did messed up your brain. You know good and well that your wife is named Marron, and that she is pregnant. I mean you two told us all the news four weeks ago. What is going on with you?"

Marron…her name was Marron. He felt like a complete idiot, only he was certain she looked like 18. Not to mention she was pregnant…he would have been worse than 18 and 17 if he had killed her.

"Son! Stay with me now, I swear there must be something going on with you." Bulma grabbed an empty glass and filled it with water, and handed it to Trunks. "Tell me what is going on with you? I'm very worried, and so is you're very disgruntle wife."

He was an idiot. He was a very insolent idiot. How could he explain to her what happened? Wouldn't she think he was completely insane? "I don't know if you'd believe me if I told you."

"Well its better you try and tell me before I come up with my own conclusion. You're not a kid anymore son and I can't run to school and pay off the teachers to not tell others about your alien behaviors. You nearly killed your wife this morning, and she is pretty shaken up not to mention your daughter." Bulma directed him to take a seat, and she took one close by.

Trunks raked his hands through his hair, and with a huff he decided to talk. "What if something terrible happened and you were the only one left out of all of us? What if you made a wish to have everything back, only it doesn't turn out to be what you believed it would be?"

"May I just say that sounds like a very terrible horror movie…" said Bulma, coolly.

"I'm serious…well I made a wish, the only way I could think of that could bring you all back. Only now here we are, and nothing is like I remember."

"Maybe you are going through a midlife crisis…I mean you and Marron did have a baby pretty young. Maybe it was a bit too stressful on you, dear" said Bulma trying to find reason in the madness.

How could he prove it? How could he make her understand that he was not crazy? What had been different? He searched within himself for answers.

"Look honey…Marron was pretty shaken up. She was in tears when I was on the phone with her, and so was Kaylee. Kaylee says that you acted like you weren't her father. Then you tried to strangle Marron to death, and they're both scared this may be a repeat of Baby."

"Baby?" he asked. _Who was that?_

"Remember when we were all pretty much taken over by the sinister clown? It made choices for us, and altered our perceptions. We just don't want anything like that to happen again" informed Bulma.

"I got it…the dragon balls…I made a wish with the dragon balls…oh" he bit the inside of his cheek. That was a stupid way to try and prove a point, because it was Kutoff's dragon balls that he used.

"What about them dear? You do know that it is Kutoff that is filling in for Dende at the moment don't you?" said Bulma.

"Kutoff? Since when had that happened?"

"For months now…remember you were the one that reminded Dende of his long ago friend. Turns up that Kutoff was eager to take over for a few months at a time so Dende could acquire more training or simply have a break!" she answered.

"Wonderful! Mom I just used those dragon balls to make a wish, and I'm sure if you try to locate them you'll see their still in resting state. Where is your dragon ball radar?" he asked, hopeful.

"Look I don't believe trying to avoid the real issues is the best thing to do. You were at home yesterday with your wife, don't you remember?"

"No…and now I can prove my point, please just get the dragon ball radar. What can you lose? All you have to do is turn on the radar and see if it will let you find the dragon balls or not. Please Mom" he pleaded.

Bulma sighed after a moment of staring. She was rather upset that her son was trying to justify his actions with a lie. Although she knew good and well that he was fabricating a story, she couldn't pinpoint why he would lie. Had her son been cheating on Marron? Was he trying to weasel his way out of the marriage? Where they having problems? She couldn't stop all the questions that were surfacing, but she did hope it was none of those possibilities.

"Fine I'll go get it…but when I find that we can go for the dragon balls you'll have to give me the real explanation. I hope you aren't stepping out on your wife, that will be very low, and I'll be pissed! Do you hear me?" she asked, baring her teeth.

"Err..yes…of course…" he nervously answered.

"Good" she huff, standing, she left the room. "He better not become a Yamacha Jr….I've taught him better."

Silently Trunks prayed that his plan would help his defense, if not he would be dead meat. After a few minutes his mother remerged with the small radar in hand, she took a seat. "Now are you certain you want me to do this? Don't you think it's better to tell the truth? I mean if you're having doubts its natural you know?"

"Mom, I'm certain just turn it on…I'm sticking to my story" he exclaimed.

Bulma shook her head in disbelief, but as stated she turned on the radar. Her eyes foiled over with a perplexing expression and slowly she gazed back up to her son in disbelief.

"How could you, son?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, hope your enjoying! What do you think is going to happen next?! Trunks character is going to be alittle rough in the first few chapters, only because of his predisposition! :)

, Gothic-Angel342, HerosReprise, Writer'sFantasy

So Yes, a few things are shifted…I felt it was necessary seeing the battle with the androids end differently! In the next two chapters you'll see the major differences Yay! Any ways, keep the input going love it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi everyone! So I decided that I would do a little **spring break challenge** of sorts, and if my request is made I'll will have the** next chapter completed for this story and out within two hours** from the time it is completed...but it has to be met by the deadline time. Up for a challenge? Here it goes: **At least 7 Reviews**, and we have a grand total time limit of **10:00 PM** tomorrow**...3/25/2014** and we will be using **EASTERN TIME ZONE**! **So when ever I get at least 7 Reviews, as long as its in the time period allotted I'll have the next chapter out to you**! Anyways good luck, and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Trunks slumped down in the chair he was sitting in; she must of thought he was crazy. She was one of the main reasons that he decided to make the wish, and now looking at her he felt it was all for nothing. How could he think he'd fit in now? Why did he think he deserved happiness?

"How could you…I just saw you the other day. You called me last night, and told me how you felt the baby kick for the first time. When did you have time to collect the dragon balls?" said Bulma in a daze.

"I told you…I made a wish" he breathed, ecstatic that she seen the proof.

"I don't understand…so you made a wish" she stuttered, raking her hands through her hair.

Whistling intruded the kitchen, followed by Bulma's short father with his black cat perched on his shoulder. Mrs. Briefs had sent him to fetch some empty plates to try one of her latest cakes. However, the moment he walked into the room he could feel the tension.

Bulma nearly tore down the entire house only hours ago after talking with Marron. She was furious with her son she had told him, and would skin him alive. So the moment he noticed them together he decided it was best to be as quiet as possible. However his ear itched to know what they were talking of when he happened to hear Trunks talk about a wish.

"To be honest I never thought it would happen. I was certain that I'd say it and then nothing. Only I woke up in a bed, a little girl calling me dad, and a woman I don't know. I'm completely confused, and I feel I may be in over my head…" he informed. The frustration was evident in his features.

"You sure are in over your head" said Bulma curtly. "I can imagine your discomfort though. There has to be reasoning behind all this, I hate to imagine that we are just a fabrication. Maybe you're time traveling?"

"I don't know…only if I am where is the Trunks in your time line? I mean the dragon just couldn't have swapped me out with someone else's life, right?" he looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"I don't…honestly, son. I don't know, all I know is that I remember every day of my life vividly. I can't even begin to wrap my mind around this" she exclaimed, rubbing her temples.

"Ahem…" coughed Dr. Briefs as he set a glass of freshly made lemonade on the table. "Good morning."

"Oh…Good morning dad! When did you come in?" asked Bulma, apprehensively.

"Long enough to hear much of what you two were talking about" he informed. "I haven't had a very challenging thing to solve lately, but if I may can I give you my conclusion."

Bulma rolled her eyes at her ever nosy father. "Go ahead dad…shoot away."

"Well before that I must know exactly what you had wished for Trunks" he said, pouring three glasses of lemonade.

"Well I wish that we defeated the androids the day they arrived, and that I retained my memories and strength" he said. "Only I never imagined …"

"Say no more" interjected Dr. Briefs, taking a sip of his lemonade. "I have a theory, but it uses an algebraic equation."

"Algebra father? I really don't see how it can help with anything" hissed Bulma. At times she was terribly annoyed with how nosy her father could be, and this was one of those moments. She wanted to figure out exactly where this left everything, but her father was after math.

"Yes, dear! It's a simple 'X' plus wish equals a rift in time thus a new possibility of life" he said a matter factly.

Bulma huffed at her father's nonchalantly talk- what was his mind cooking up? "Grandpa I don't think I'm anywhere with you at the moment, in fact I think I might be getting a headache trying to understand."

"Sometimes it is very hard being a genius" exclaimed Dr. Briefs, a glare from his hot head daughter straighten him quick. "Alright, alright! Well how about we do a quick cat-scan on Trunks and if what I'm thinking is correct the results would prove it."

"A cat-scan? Dad there is nothing wrong with my son's head, only the wish that he made" shouted Bulma.

"Err…Mom it's okay, how about I just enlighten grandpa." Trunks glanced over at his fuming mother hoping it would settle her nerves to know he was okay with the request.

"Fine than…but Dad this better not be one of those farfetched ideas of yours."

"Err…of course not dear, we will return shortly" informed Dr. Briefs.

* * *

Bulma had decided to call ChiChi while she waited. It didn't take long before her raven hair friend suggested that she and the family come over, and then she called Bura. Her daughter was due home for another few hours but she decided it would be best that she returned as soon as possible.

She didn't know the extent to the wish, and how much alterations were made to the life Trunks knew- but she wanted to get to the bottom of it. While she wanted to call Marron, she thought it was best not to just yet.

The doorbell sounded, and Bulma hurried to the front door. ChiChi, Goku, and Goten arrived first. "Boy am I ever glad to see you guys" exclaimed Bulma hugging her female counterpart.

"Well I thought that you would need the support, and I know Trunks would want his best friend at his side. So has your father said anything yet?" asked ChiChi eager to hear the news.

"Not a word" answered Bulma. "Hey Goku, Goten…boy you guys always shock me with how much you too look alike."

Goten and Goku both laughed, as they stepped inside. "So what exactly is going on? ChiChi told me that Trunks told you he made a wish with the dragon balls."

"Honestly you guys this is the first time that I can't even wrap my mind around the entire thing" informed Bulma as they made it to the living room. Vegeta was already inside sitting on the chair, arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face. He nodded to the newcomers but didn't say a word.

"Hi, Vegeta" chimed Goku. Both of the son boys made their way over to the lonely Prince, just as Trunks and Dr. Briefs walked in.

Bulma was the first to notice her father's arrival. "So what happened Dad? Did you figure out what is going on?"

"Exactly what I presumed, first I want to discuss the condition of Trunks" he said, holding a manila folder in hand.

Everyone in the room was silent and sitting on the edge of their seat to know what Dr. Briefs would say. "Well as I suspected Trunks had swelling to his parietal and temporal region, these are the location where one's memories are store." Dr. Briefs pulled out the images of Trunks' X-ray and passed the picture to Bulma, and then they shifted through the room.

"Now given the fact of this I can concluded this is the very Trunks we have all known. Every choice made was made by him, and all his memories are still stored in his brain. However, a part of the wish that he made had some sever consequences. He is living with memories of a past that is no longer true, because of the wish. Only his mind hasn't wrapped around that because it was in a sense true."

"Do you mean he may have some kind of amnesia?" interjected Bulma. She had apparently been the only one to keep up with her father's babble.

"In essence yes, but not entirely…one of the main reasons being he does have all the memories of this life and the other life all stored inside. It's like there is a battle in there, and he has the choice of choosing which prevails in an unconscious way" he answered.

"How are you certain?" asked Bulma.

"Prime example, do you remember years before Goku contracted that horrible heart condition?" questioned Dr. Briefs.

ChiChi had remembered all too well, it had been a terrible thought that always plagued her mind. She could have lost her husband; she reached out to take his hand. "I remember…Trunks had told Bulma that it would happen, and that she needed to figure out a cure or he'd die. He said he thought it would have happened already, but it didn't. I remember him saying it should have happened when 17 and 18 came. But what does that have to do with anything, Dr. Briefs?"

"Everything, Trunks knew that would occur because he had already experience it in the lifetime prior to the wish. The wish would have than altered the time that Goku contracted the disease, because he was the one that defeated the androids. Remember? And if memory serves me right he knew a lot of other things too…up until Boo came along" he added.

Everyone in the room was stunned, but they all knew it was true- all save for Trunks. _What was going on?_ He was certain Goku would have died, because he wouldn't have been old enough to warn them. But how was it possible that he warn them without even knowing? And who was Boo?

"So you're saying I made all these decisions…that I lived this life?" asked Trunks in a daze.

"Exactly what I'm saying, because I remember when you returned home from time traveling you had some headaches. A lot of discomfort and I noticed that your temporal region was slightly inflamed. It was a bit hard for you to adjust a little while after too. Only this time you weren't traveling to another time line, but through your own. Life may have seemed like seconds to you when they were in fact years, because all your memories are locked away."

"Woman won't you just explain in common language what this babbling fool is saying" huffed Vegeta, annoyed.

"Aren't you just always a peach" sighed Bulma, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, what I believe my father is saying is that from the impact of the wish and what our son asked for- he obtained some sort of amnesia. I'm assuming because the last end of his wish was to retain his strength we ended up here. I think, and I'm not entirely certain on that" she glanced over to her father for confirmation.

"Exactly stated munchkin! This is the effect of his wish, and though surreal it is just as possible as all the other times someone was wished back to life."

Trunks felt like he wanted to crawl into a black hole. He couldn't believe that all this was true, it just wasn't possible. How could he have made these choices? It was the stupid dragon who decided to add extra happenings. For the first time he glanced around the room when he noticed all eyes on him. There was an unfamiliar face amongst the crowd, but he assumed he was related to ChiChi and Goku.

"Daddy! Mom! I'm hoping that I'm not too late I came as quickly as I could, but they had this killer sale at the shoe store" exclaimed Bura as she walked through the living room door. She held up a bag full of goods a smile on her face.

She was the exact replica of Bulma, and Trunks was completely at a loss for words. Who was she? "Oh hey Trunksie poo…now I know mom said you were having some 'minor crisis'…so I rushed! And don't be too mad 'cause I actually seen something for both Marron and Kaylee. Speaking of which?" she glanced around the room.

"Bura, didn't I tell you to get here fast. Also I never told you that your brother was having a crisis! You can never listen even if your life depends on it" scolded Bulma. She glared daggers at her replica.

"Oh, mom…you know it's so hard for me to pay attention when there were so many sales! I tried…daddy" she cried, completely unbeknownst to the stunned eyes of her brother.

"Don't you dare go that route" yelled Bulma. "Sit." The sulking teen took a seat on the couch next to the sons her bags tossed on the floor.

"I have a sister?" he finally managed to find his voice.

Everyone's attention was shifted back to the very bewildered Trunks. ChiChi had been the first to speak "who exactly do you remember?"

"Not much of anyone most were dead by the time I was able to know them. I knew you ChiChi for a short while, mom, Gohan, and that is really it. I only heard stories of the others…or memories from my mom. Almost everyone was dead, or near it." His eyes glazed over with discord. _What was he really thinking of to make that stupid wish?_

"Sounds like you've been through a lot" said Goku filled with concern.

"Yeah…I had returned to the other time line and met most of you though. It was the most amazing experience of my life, and day in and out I wondered what it would be like to live like that. Like how my other self in that time line would. To live in a world surrounded by so many loved ones; not in rubble and ashes. One were the androids didn't kill everyone" he sighed.

"Androids…you mean 18 and 17?" asked Bulma. Trunks only nodded in response. "That's why…no wonder, you thought Marron was 18?" Again he nodded. "It's funny how a wish can change so much…18 was a completely cold at times, but she never killed any of us. She was the first to come and help us after Goku defeated them, and wanted nothing to do with the life Dr. Gero programed her for."

Trunks could feel the fire boiling in him at his mother's attempt to justify the android. "That is this life, because she was defeated. She murdered father. 18 and her brother destroyed everyone…it was like a game to them. They enjoyed every minute of it, and they made sure all knew."

Bura sat completely bewildered; she had never seen her brother in such a state before. She glanced over to her father who kept his gaze on the tormented boy. She had certainly missed what had happened, but she wasn't certain she wanted to know.

"It seems like your life then was terrible, maybe that is why there is sometimes bliss in ignorance" said Bulma.

"Trunks if I may say, I remember as a little girl my father always had the worst little stories or lessons to tell me. Only there was one that he said that always stuck with me, and helped me through my marriage and even before then. He told me 'What you wish for ChiChi may not be exactly what you desire, but it becomes your heaven'. I never understood till marriage and two children later" she chuckled. "Maybe this isn't all you thought it to be, but remember the androids never won. There was good in them, and you could lose everything remembering what was. Or find something incredible wonderful in what is."

Trunks swallowed the words that ChiChi said whole, and it was too much to digest. They couldn't possible understand what it felt like to look into the eyes of a woman; that was a part of the very woman that ended everyone else' life. They didn't hear the tears his mother cried at night, some from terror of the androids breaking in, and others for the loss of Vegeta. Life was hell, one wish couldn't possible change all of that. Could it?

"ChiChi I can't believe that Ox King said anything like that" squealed Bulma. "That is just so adorable."

"Yup my father had his moments" she added proudly.

"So you didn't know me in your time?" interjected Goten.

Trunks looked over to the boy who sat close by Goku, and shook his head. "No I can't say I had, I never met you or Bura."

"Well I'm Goten; we've been best friends since we met at the tournaments. Only I'm sure you probably don't remember that" said a hopeful Goten sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No" curtly Trunks replied. "I…I think I need some fresh air."

"Don't make a scene boy just go" barked Vegeta, who received a deadly glare from Bulma. Trunks was out of the room in seconds.

"Vegeta what is your problem?" spat Bulma. "Don't you see our son needs our help?"

"No I don't the brat needs to get over the mess in his head, and we can't do anything for that. We don't need to sit around all day looking at him like a television screen" countered Vegeta.

"Err…you are so impossible sometimes" tiff Bulma. "How can you be such a jerk when our son is on the brink of insanity here? What about Marron and Kaylee?"

"You always seem to forget that the brat is part Saya-Jin and that means he is bonded to that girl. Whether he likes it or not his bond is going to consume him, he can't stay from her for long. How he chooses to treat her is completely up to him, but she won't be alone for long." Vegeta snarled, and stood from his seat and left the room. He had much better things to entertain him than the fruitless babbling of his mate.

Instantly Bulma felt conflicted by that information, she didn't know whether that would be good or bad. Trunks had the pure look of hatred in his eyes when he spoke of the android, how would he treat Marron? It would certainly have a major impact on her precious granddaughter too.

"So where is Marron and Kaylee?" interjected Goten. He had also been good friends with Marron, and he knew both Marron and Trunks were inseparable- unless they fought. He couldn't imagine the toll it was taking on his pregnant friend to have her husband not know who she was, because it was affecting him too.

"Home…Marron called earlier today that's how I found out about everything. She was pretty shaken up her and Kaylee both, and with how things seem now I think Trunks should spend the night here." Bulma would see it no other way, not with the possibility of a repeat of what Marron said. Trunks' scars from the android were obviously fresh, and it may do him good to be apart from her for a while.

"If you don't mind mom I could go over and spend the night with Marron. That way she isn't alone" suggested Bra.

"Sounds like a good idea" agreed Bulma. "I'll give her a call and let her know you'll be over. I'm not certain how great she is doing; she and Trunks had a pretty bad encounter. Stay there as long as you can till I get to talk with Trunks some more, or he decides to go home. Whichever comes first? Oh and don't tell Marron much…I think It will be best for him to do that."

"My lips are sealed because I really don't know much" said Bura.

"Good."

* * *

Trunks sat on top of Capsule Corps looking out at the vast stretch of buildings that were lit like peppermint lights. The Earth had truly changed, but he didn't. The scars were there, and the memories vivid. He could still smell the blood of Gohan on his hands. How could he have made the decision to be with the Androids daughter?

Every so often he could hear her voice echoing through his mind the answer to the question he hadn't even realized he asked.

'_Yes…I will…if you never leave me'_

He had a daughter and another child on the way, but he couldn't even remember sleeping with…_Marron_…that was her name. He couldn't remember kissing her, holding her in his arms, nothing- but him asking her and her accepting. _How could he fix this? _

…_You'll be mine forever, there is no way I will leave you…_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the review, and I sure hope this gives you some explanation **Writer'sFantasy** So I'm currently studying to be a nurse and I thought, what better way to learn than incorporate it in one of my stories. Yay!

Tiffany7898:Thanks so much! I'm glad you love her character, I had fun thinking her up!

HerosReprise: I can't say I seen that movie… I will certainly look it up though!

_ Thanks Jim for your review and everyone else that reviewed…or just read! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! I made smiley face today" shouted Kaylee as she pushed open the house door, rushing inside.

Marron was winded by her daughter's excitement and completely uncertain what to say. It had been three days now since she had last seen Trunks and though the company of her good friend and sister in law Bura had been wonderful, she missed him. She didn't know whether it was the hormones that made her miss her husband so terribly much, or just stupidity!

He nearly chocked her to death and he didn't even so much as call her to apologize. Bulma had done all the calling and communication, and her nerves were wearing thin. She was getting tired of all her mother in laws' excuses, and constant requests for understanding. She was a pregnant woman with a very rambunctious daughter that was accustom to being daddy's little girl, to continue with excuses anymore.

"Mommy! Mommy! Did daddy come home?" shouted Kaylee a sheet of paper in her hand, smiling.

"Baby Daddy hasn't come home yet…maybe you can show mommy first?" said Marron softly, resting the large stirring spoon in hand on the counter top.

The little girl frown, her eyes glazed over with sorrow, her lips quivering. "Daddy loves me…he said he'll always love …" she whispered with pain, and it was the look in her eyes that broke Marron's heart. "Daddy lie…I just want to show him my smily face…he'd want to come home then."

Marron bent down scooping up her crying child in her arms. It was becoming a harder thing to do now with the ever growing demi-sayajin in her womb. She rubbed her daughter's back lovingly. "Don't worry baby…Daddy will be home soon…I promise you."

"No…daddy isn't…he doesn't love me anymore" cried Kaylee. "Tell him I promise I won't trick him again…I don't need the expedition Barbie and Me set…tell him mommy…tell him so he'll love me again."

Shattered had been all her resolve as she heard her daughter's tearful pleads. She turned off the stove top, and then put her daughter down. In that very moment Bura walked in, patting herself dry from the light sprinkle of rain. Marron knew her friend would be completely against what she had in mind, but her child's need came first. Trunks could shut her out, but it wouldn't be acceptable to do that to his daughter.

"Kaylee go and grab your coat, we are going to nana and grandpa's" said Marron. "I forgot your daddy said he wanted me to bring over their right away when you got back!"

"Daddy" the little girl squealed her face lit up like a flashlight. "I'll be right back!"

Marron didn't dare to look in Bura's direction. She grabbed a cloth to help pick up the hot pot full of chicken noodles.

"Marron I don't think that is a good idea to tell her" voiced Bura.

"I don't care; I don't think it is a good idea to have a little girl in tears because her father is busy with whatever or **whoever**. Trunks can ignore me but he won't do that to his daughter I won't allow it" said Marron calmly. She placed the pot into the large black fridge.

"_Whoever_? Marron your hormones must be acting up…you know my brother would never step out on you" informed Bura.

"Look Bura don't try and talk me out of this I've made up my mind. I've been silently long enough; you think giving a man three days isn't good enough? I'm going whether Bulma likes it or not" she spat, passing her stun friend.

"It's raining Marron think about the cold that Kaylee would catch or yourself. Why not wait till tomorrow morning? You can go then…" said Bura.

"No, I'm going now" she reaffirmed, grabbing her jacket off the hook hanger. "Kaylee! Honey hurry before it gets too late" shouted Marron, and she glanced over at Bura. She could hear Kaylee hurrying down the staircase shortly after.

"Come on Marron just cool down and then we will go in the morning" pleaded Bura, as she made her way over to her blonde hair companion.

"Look Bura you can stay here and ride over to capsule corps in the morning if you'll like. Or you can come with me and Kayle it is up to you, **but I and Kaylee are going tonight**." There was a firmness in Marron's voice that Bura had never witness in all her life, and it worried her.

"Mommy I have my coat, and I put on my rain booths" squealed the little girl her award still in hand. "Auntie Bura did you hear?…daddy wanted to see me…daddy still loves me" sing sung the little girl.

Bura knew that it wasn't a good idea to go home, not yet anyways- but she couldn't stand to see Kaylee in anymore pain. "I heard…I'm sure nana and Grandpa wouldn't mind getting us ice cream too!"

Marron smiled for the first time that night, and silently she worded 'Thank you' as they hurried out the door and into the capsule car parked outside.

* * *

Bulma smiled as she played yet another video of one of their many cook outs. She had laughed so much she was in tears, and for the first time in days Trunks cracked a smile. It had been like pulling teeth to get Trunks out of his rut, but she was no quitter.

"I remember that day you and Goten had spiked all the punch and nearly everyone woke up with a hangover. You two were quite the pair…I think that was also the night I found you, Goten, and Marron in the tree house. It was so adorable I could tell even than you liked her. I have the evidence, you were holding her like a teddy bear" she laughed. It wasn't until her laughter subsided that she noticed that she had yet again brought up a subject he still wasn't comfortable discussing.

"I'm so-" a knock on the living room arch way caught the attention of all in the room. Bulma was wide eye in shock at the soaking Marron in the frame way, holding Kaylee's hand, and Bura next to her. "Marron…Kaylee what are you two doing here?"

Marron was deadly silent, hurt hadn't been the word for how she felt. She had heard the laughter the moment she stepped into the house, and it cut her to the core.

"Nana! Daddy! I made smiley face today! And mommy said that Daddy wanted to see me" she chirped, as she let go of her mother's hand and rushed over to Bulma and Trunks.

"Is that so sweetheart?" asked Bulma, her eyes never leaving Marron's. She knew that Marron had been hurt by the look on her face, but everything was still so delicate.

"Don't worry Bulma…I'll go home" she said barely above a whisper. "I just wanted Kaylee to see her father…"

Trunks could feel the stabbing feeling of anger through his being, and then utter hurt. Strangely, he felt slightly guilty for the pain on Marron's face, but he just couldn't move. Why had she come?

"Daddy look at my award" cried Kaylee holding up her paper smugly.

Trunks looked away from Marron for a moment and glanced at the paper in Kaylee's hands. It had been like one of the many he seen plastered throughout Bulma's office. "Daddy I won't trick you again" added Kaylee "I promise I won't…will you come home? Mommy wants you home…she is crying…and Auntie Bura said it's no good for bab-"

"Kaylee" hissed Marron, her cheeks flushed.

"What mommy? I'm only telling daddy the truth…won't you come home daddy" she pleaded, taking his hand and tugging him.

Trunks was no heartless guy, and looking into the eyes of his daughter he felt absolutely shameful. His own daughter was pleading for him to love her.

"Stop that Kaylee…your daddy is very busy. He has business he has to take care of with whatever or '**whomever**' he does" said Marron contemptuously.

_Who did this woman think he was seeing? _Trunks felt like a complete jerk. She was carrying his child; he could see the small mound that she rubbed ever so often. Yet it didn't change the fact that her mother was a murder, and she had the same blood coursing through her. He had had lain with the enemy!

"Daddy she don't mean it" cried Kaylee.

Bulma felt terrible, and while she wanted to take Kaylee in her arms- she had to let everything play out. She hoped that her son would put aside his vendetta long enough to realize how wonderful a life his wish made for everyone. A little girl could have a very big effect on a father, and boy was she praying that Kaylee could break his tenacity.

"Daddy…"

Trunks could see the hope in the little girl's eyes, his little girl's eyes. He glanced up at Marron who was whispering something to Bura, and then she ready to turned and leave. "Marron" he called, it was foreign till 3 days ago, but so pleasant to say.

She stopped. _Oh! What was he trying to say_? He needed time, maybe years…but at the moment he knew his daughter needed comforting. He also knew that Marron would be his only way of figuring out how to do it. Also he was curious…

"Will you join us?" he asked.

Bulma was completely shocked to hear Trunks request Marron's company. It was a step in the right direction; she only hoped that Marron wasn't too upset to decline.

She glanced to Trunks and then to Bulma. It was the hardest thing in the world to feel shut out from the person you loved. She had longed to be near her husband, to feel the comfort of his arms, and his reassuring speeches. She had missed him, she missed Trunks Vegeta Briefs. "Okay" she whispered.

Kaylee was overjoyed, and jumped into Trunks arms. "Oh daddy don't let mommy make you think she is mad…she said she missed you so much" cried the little girl.

"Is that so?" asked Trunks, smiling at the little girl's spunk.

Kaylee nodded triumphantly. "Kaylee…you are absolutely terrible" whined Marron and the little girl stuck out her tongue.

"Up for more family videos?" asked Bulma.

Trunks groan, and Kaylee followed suite. "I think I had enough of those to last a lifetime, mom."

"How about a movie" interjected Bura.

"Oh ya! Movie, movie and ice cream" said Kaylee.

"I highly doubt that ice cream will be a good idea at this time of night" advised Marron, with a stern look to her daughter.

"Oh come on mom, Auntie Bura wants it too" countered Kaylee with large puppy dog eyes. "Daddy tell mommy, you know how to make her do it."

"Kaylee Bulma Briefs…your pushing it" scolded Marron a blush lined her cheeks.

Trunks noticed the innocence of pink speckled across the face of the woman that smelled like jasmine; in the form of a blush, his wife. She didn't look as cold and heartless as 18 had the day they murdered Gohan. Yet he knew looks were deceiving, he felt the tug of Kaylee pulling his attention.

"Daddy I love you" whispered the girl through yawns, nuzzling into Trunks chest. It was strange the warmth he felt holding her, and the overwhelming need to protect the little bundle in his lap.

At some point Bura had turned on the movie, and Trunks and Marron sat close by on the love seat. Bulma had sat on the arm chair, and Bura was sprawled out on the floor. Kaylee had fallen asleep the moment the movie was on, clinging to Trunks.

Bura had fallen asleep shortly after, and Bulma followed suite. It had been a comedic film and as much as Trunks enjoyed it, his eyes couldn't help glancing over at the blonde nearby.

"Marron?" he whispered.

She had glanced over at him with hooded eyes, for the first time since the movie started. "Yes?"

"Did my mother tell you about what happened?" he inquired, instinctively rubbing Kaylee's back.

"A little, not too much" she answered, yawning. Her eyes shifted back to the flashing screen, but it was strange how certain he was that she really wasn't interested in it.

"Like what?" he probed, he had better things to ask but fear held him back. He leaned back into the folds of the couch so he could be at closer ears distant of Marron.

"That you're a jerk" she teased. She almost swore she heard him chuckle, for only a second. "You experience some kind of amnesia…or something to that affect."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for coming over here unannounced…I just didn't know what to tell Kaylee. I blew up on you too…I'm sorry for that, sometimes it's just hard" she whispered.

Why was she sorry? He had been the one that nearly choked her to death. He had also been the one that never even so much as called to speak to her or Kaylee. Was that the reason he fell in love with her? Was it because she was so kind? Oh how he wished she would something rude, that way he'd have a defense for his behavior. Her nude lips only curled up into a smile that he only had the pleasure of seeing half of, he was feeling extremely shameful again.

"I'm sorry that I choked you…"

"Do you want a divorce?" It had taken everything in Marron to say it, but she needed to know. She didn't want to beat around the bush; she saw no need for that type of thing.

'_Yes!'_ should have been his quickly spoken answer, it certainly would have been the remedy to the problem. Wouldn't it? Only everything in him was curious to know more about the modest woman next to him, which had the face of a devil.

"No" he answered, he glanced over to her, and she turned to him their pools of blue meeting head on. It was the first time since the morning after he made the wish that he looked into eyes. Only this time he wasn't staring her down with the look of death, but something foreign to him. There was a desire swelling inside of him, that he fought constantly, but being so close to her made it near impossible to keep at bay.

Marron jumped, giggling, saving them from his thoughts. "I think the baby is just as happy as I am to hear that" said Marron. "Do you want to feel him kick?"

"Yes" he answered. Her soft hands took hold of his and brought them to her belly, and she rested it there. Sure as day he felt a tap from the inside, and it gave him an unknown sense of pride. "Wow, does he do that often?"

Marron nodded, he noted she looked like a child. "Trunks we don't know if it's a boy or girl though" she informed.

"Why?" he asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Then maybe if I say it enough times he'll be a boy" he said, with a lopsided grin. _What was he doing?_ He shouldn't be anticipating a life spent with this woman!

"You said the same with Kaylee" she announced. "Look where it got you."

Trunks glanced down at the little girl snuggled tightly to him. "She is beautiful" he managed to find the words. "I never imagine having kids, before."

Marron was giggling again, unconsciously her hand covered Trunks' hand that remained on her belly. "You said that too…I remember when I first told you about Kaylee. You had this look of terror on your face and then you said"- Marron deepened her voice and mimicked-"Are you sure? How do you know? Can that really happen? Where did it come from?"

Trunks couldn't help but laugh, because it certainly sounded like something he'd say. He glanced over at the still giggling blond at his side, the sight excited him. "Only because you just turned sixteen" he exclaimed, before he even registered what he said.

Marron's laughter subsided and hope erupted inside her at Trunks' words. _He remembered!_ "You remember?"

Trunks was silent now, he too realized, but it stirred anger in him. _How did it happen?_ "I'll take her to one of the rooms." He pulled his hand away from Marron hold, startling her.

Trunks was on his feet and headed towards the hall, before Marron got to her feet. What had just happened? He remembered something, and then instead of being happy he gave her the cold shoulder. _What was going on with him? _Moments ago he was so close to her, and things were going well- then he remembered something. What was she missing?

He was nearly out of sight when she rounded the corner; she was nowhere near as fast as he was. Why was he being so impossibly hard to understand? She held the bottom of her slightly protruding tummy as she pushed herself to walk faster. He would certainly owe her a message, and lots and lots of flowers for being such a jerk!

Her breath shallow, feet aching, she had finally made it to the small nursery- Trunks' baby room when he was a kid. The room was dimly lit and he laid Kaylee under the spaceship blanket, she noticed he lingered at her side for a moment. She leaned against the frame of the door for support till her breathing became even.

"Trunks?" she called.

It didn't look like he moved an inch, not even to breath. It was strange being in a room with her best friend and not finding a word to say, but then again this was a man that she knew only of fraction of now. "I think you should go" said Trunks, faintly.

"What?" She bellowed, the stir from their sleeping daughter calmed her nerves. "Will you come out here and speak with me? Please. I don't want to wake Kaylee up. Please."

He sat there silently for what seemed hours but she was certain it was only minutes, before he complied with her wishes. "Can we go to your old room?" she asked.

He led the way silently, although he didn't know where he was going. It seemed his mind remembered much that he hadn't the slightest clue of, for they now stood in his room. Marron pressed the door close, and he didn't think that was a good idea at all.

Her back was pressed to the brown door, her hands clasped behind her back, and her eyes directed at him. He could feel her eyes piercing through him, and it made him entirely too uncomfortable.

"I'm a big girl, Trunks" she started a look of fear etched in her eyes. "Tell me what is going on here? Don't I deserve to know what my husband is going through? This is torture to me, having to look at you, and not being close to you how I'd like."

She was talking, but he was fighting with all his might not to entertain her requests. He didn't want to remember anything else that had to do with her at the moment. He needed a breath of air! '_Couldn't she not move her lips so much?' _His eyes followed every part of her lips, he wondered how they felt.

There had been a picture of her in the room he slept in, and it taunted him every second. It awakened every senses in his entire being, and he couldn't control the desire. Trunk's eyes had darted to a scar by her proximal clavicle and he had the oddest urge to press his lips against it.

"Shut up" he yelled, and she jumped. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but he just needed a second to calm his nerve before he did something he didn't want too.

"You're a complete jerk! How could you say that to me? Didn't you hear anything I said?" She argued, and he was becoming undone at the seams.

What was happening to him? He felt the overwhelming need to take this girl. The woman that reminded him of a life of turmoil was the woman he desired to do things he once never thought anything of. He was certain she had put a spell on him.

The way the thin and lightly damped fabric from the rain clung to her body, revealed much. How was it possible that she could have such an effect on him? "Don't you hear me Trunks?" she shouted, but he was slipping away from all conscious thought.

He closed the space between him and Marron. His hands placed against the door on both sides of the startled woman, closing her in. He could both hear and feel every rise and fall of her chest, and it was driving him insane how amazing it felt. He noticed for the first time also how incredible short she was to him. His head deadly close to her, his eyes locked with her, he could hear her hold her breath.

There was an intangible feeling of necessity to fill the depths of this woman burning within him. Where was all this coming from? He growled, lustfully.

Marron couldn't stop shaking from the look reflected in her husband's eyes. It wasn't like any way he had ever looked at her before and it frightened her. She could feel the growing reminder of his manhood against her protruding tummy, her face flushed. _Why was he acting so strange?_ It was at these moments she wished she understood more about his Saya-jin heritage. "Trunks" she finally found her voice.

"I don't want to talk" he rasped, crushing his lips on hers'.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. I'm hopeful going to have the story completed in the next two months Anywho, let me know what you think? Give me input, and what you expect to see in this or know about what is going on. I was thinking that I may need to change the rating to M only because of the subjects touch, not Lemons…sorry I don't do them. I know the next Chapter is going to be slightly citrus…so any input? Feel free to tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Trunks" she finally found her voice.

"I don't want to talk" he rasped, crushing his lips on hers'. Gone was all his self-control at the feel of her lips, his tongue darted across her lips seeking entrance. She gave into his heated requested with parted lips, and he delved inside. Their tongues danced in a heated array, desperate to search every inch of the other.

Gasping for air Marron pulled backed, staring into his eyes. Alarms were going off in her mind at the glazed over eyes of her husband, that reminded her of an animal in heat. Yet she couldn't withhold herself from him. She missed his smell. She missed his arms. She missed his lips- gosh did she missed his lips.

He pressed his lips against hers' again, this time with more force. Her taste intoxicated him, and every kiss left them both gasping for air. He leaned back, his hands on her waist. Her arms ran up the length of his chest, wrapping around his neck, and the moment he felt the fullness of her bosom against him- his hunger grew.

He pushed her back, his hands greedily climbing to the apex of her dress, and in one swift movement he tore it in two. "Trunks" shouted Marron, displeased with her destroyed dress.

He completely ignored her as he kissed her again, hungrily, on the mouth. Then he kissed her jaw, her neck in heated butterfly kisses till his lips fell upon the mark he spotted earlier. Instinctively he dug his teeth into the healing mark with immense force drawing blood, and startling Marron.

"Trunks!" she cried. "Stop it…that really hurt!"

"It's nothing you don't deserve" he growled.

A hard slap against the pompous face of her husband had been the only noise heard in the room. She attempted to push away from his hold, but he tugged her back. There had been the look of pure hatred in his blue eyes, the same look she seen the day he choked her. Immense fear racked her entire being, and she wanted desperately to get away.

"Stop it Trunks, stop it please" she pleaded. "Trunks…you will hurt the baby."

Trunks pulled away from the tiny frame of Marron. _What had come over him? _"I'm sorry" he apologized; it seemed to be the only thing he did with her. Everything in him was completely haywire when it came to this woman. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

Marron was too frightened to move, and too upset to listen to his apologize- so she stood with as much courage she could muster. It was silent in the room for minutes saved their breathings. Trunks was the first to move, sulkily, he made his way to his bed and sat. Marron watched him with careful eyes, as he slumped over, palming his face.

Marron hated the blasted bond between her and Trunks at times like these, because she could feel his burden. However, she wasn't in any mood to talk or set things straight. The cold of the room finally reminded her of her soiled dress.

"I'm going to go home" she interrupted the silence. She tugged the material of her dress together in hopes of covering her exposed body, but it did little.

Trunks looked up from his hands to Marron, who stood frozen at his bedroom door. He felt terrible for how he acted; it had been unlike anything he ever done. What was he becoming? He could feel the fear on her again. Why was it that he was able to do that? He saw her quivering most likely from the blowing wind of the air conditioner vent.

"What? Now? It's late…and it's still raining outside" he added. He stood from the bed, hurrying to his closet, he fished out a t-shirt. Marron hadn't moved an inch when he remerged, and he took his time to get to her, in fear he'd scare her. "Put this on" he instructed.

She looked up at him with two orbs filled with utter confusion and pain, and it burnt him to the core. He wanted to make her out to be the terror that destroyed the world that he once knew, but he found himself becoming that. He turned around to allow her to change into the shirt.

"Will you stay, Marron?" he asked.

"Stay…" she repeated in a daze. She finished buttoning the large shirt; that favored more of a dress on her tiny frame.

"Yes, stay" he repeated.

"I want too…but I'm scared too" she answered truthfully.

"You're not who I thought you were" he breathed, heavy in thought. Everything he wanted to fabricate about the daughter of the android was proven false with every turn. Not only was she kind, but honest.

"What do you mean? What did you expect me to be?" she inquired.

"I don't know" he replied. He turned around; he could see the confusion etched on her face. He felt a sting to his heart as he remembered just how harsh he had been with her.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked full of concern. It was a slithering feeling that inched up her entire being, and she knew from the unsettling way it sat with her they both felt it.

"You" curtly he answered. His gaze never left hers', nor had his shame.

Two tiny steps forward the tiny blonde took, and with reluctant arms open she hugged him. Slowly, so not to startle her, his hand snaked around her returning the hug, his chin resting on her head. He smelt the sweet fragrance of apples and pears in her hair; he noted.

"This is only another challenge we can both win together, just like every other before this one. We have each other" she announced.

It felt very reassuring to hear those words, but that was exactly what he feared. Was he allowed to love this woman without guilt? Didn't he owe it to the life he once knew not to stay with this woman that enticed his entire being? Oh how he wished to settle all the chaos in his mind! But would that ever happen without facing the bones in his closet?

* * *

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

Marron groaned pulling the pillow over her head to shield her from the horrid sound of the alarm. Since when had she set an alarm? She hoped that Trunks would wake up and shut it off so she could sleep in a while longer. Only after a few minutes and still a blaring alarm, she reached behind her patting the bed in hopes of finding her sleeping husband.

_Where was he? _She shot straight up her hair sticking up in a unfashion manner, her eyes hooded. She was met with a blue wall, a picture of her on a small oak wood dresser, and pictures of assorted capsule cars. _Where was she?_ She yawned, rubbed her eyes. Then as she reached over to cut off the alarm she slowly remembered the previous night.

She was in Trunks' room. She glanced down at her figure, to find she was dressed in the large T-shirt he had given her. So it hadn't been a dream? She had been laying next to her husband for the first time in days, only he wasn't there any longer. She sighed sorrowfully. Suddenly she remembered the blaring sound of the alarm, and reached over to shut it off. 12:00 PM red the tiny blue digital alarm clock, and Marron panicked!

"Oh goodness! Kaylee is going to be late for school! How could I have over slept?" she shouted, hurrying out of the bed. She rushed down the hall as fast as her pregnant body would allow, which wasn't much. Nearly to the door that Trunks laid their daughter in the previous night, Bulma rounded the corner.

"Good Morning, Marron" exclaimed Bulma waving.

"Good Morning" tersely she replied. Truth be told Marron was still hurt by Bulma, but being a mother she understood what her mother in law was trying to do.

"Kaylee is already at school, Trunks and Bura took him." There was tension filling the hallway shortly afterwards, and neither knew what to say.

"Ok. Well I'm going to see if there is something I can change into in Trunks' room and leave" said Marron, turning to leave.

"Wait Marron! Won't you stay for breakfast?"

"Ok. I'll go and see if I can find something to change into."

"Great! I'll see you downstairs in a minute."

Marron hurried to the bedroom that had once been hers'. It was the room closest to Bura's, and when she flipped on the light switch it looked exactly how she left it. The queen size bed was still spread with the pink silk sheets, and there was pictures of ballerina's all about the room.

Oh, how she missed the days when she would just come home and danced. Especial the days when she'd miss her father and mother the most, she danced away all her troubles. She'd imagine that they were watching her and applauding her for all her hard work.

Ontop of the large white dresser sat the picture of her mother and father in a metal frame. Her father was hovering at his mother's side, and 18 was rolling her eyes. It had been one of the only pictures of the two together that she had. "Oh mom, daddy…how I miss you! I think you would have been proud of little Kaylee and loved her. I think you would have the best advice for me with all that has been going on lately, too."

She sighed realizing that the picture hadn't moved a budged, and her mother hadn't come to her just as every time before. Her mother and father were gone, they had been for over ten years now. She opened the top draw and pulled out a long sun dress that she was certain would still fit.

A shower, fresh teeth, and change of clothes later she made her way to the kitchen. Vegeta looked up from his plate of food and gave her a silent nod before continuing to eat. Bulma sat to his right with a small plate of food before her, and Bulma's mother, and father with his kitten sat to her left.

"Good morning dear" chirped Bulma's mom and father.

"Good morning" she replied taking a vacant seat with food already sitting before her. She felt tense sitting in the room after all that had recently happened. She felt slightly betrayed by the family, and for the first time since they took her in she felt like an outsider.

"Kaylee was just completely adorable this morning" said Bulma's mother, Bunny. She wore the usually obvious smile completely unbeknownst to the tension.

"Yeah? What was she wearing?" ask Marron her attempt to be polite.

"Oh, a gorgeous ballerina outfit. She looked just like you" sing sung Bunny. "I even found some cute bunny ears to put on her."

"Bunny Rabbit ears?" Asked Marron her eyebrow cocked.

"That blasted woman is a complete idiot" mumbled Vegeta between bites.

"Yeah honey, and I thought she was completely adorable. I only hope that she'll grow back her teeth soon" exclaimed Bunny.

Marron found the image of her daughter in a tutu and bunny ears to be completely funny, but she couldn't allow herself the pleasure of laughing. She took her first bite of food, as Vegeta left the room. Bunny and her husband left shortly after, and only Bulma and Marron remained in tension.

"Marron, I want to apologize for hurting you. I want you to know that I was doing it to protect not only Trunks but you as well" said Bulma, breaking the silence.

"I don't see it that way, I do understand your decision as a parent. Only I don't see how I can be part of the reason you did it. You don't owe me an apology" she concluded, taking another bite of food.

"Look the day that I brought you into this house I told you that I seen you as my own child. I told you I'd treat you no different than any kid I'd have, and I never did. Vegeta made a comment the day that Trunks told us about his wish, and the fact that he didn't remember many of us. He said that if Trunks fought your bond it could end up with consequences to both of you. I was worried, because something happened like that with Vegeta and me. And trust me it wasn't pretty" said Bulma.

Marron glanced up at Bulma eye to eye for the first time that morning. She could tell the serenity in Bulma's voice, and the truth written all over her face.. Was that what happened the night before?

"What happened?" asked Marron hesitantly.

"When Vegeta first noticed the bond forming between him and me he left. He disappeared and I didn't know where he had been for days, and I had a lapse. I was going insane and Yamacha was over innocently. Nothing happened but he came back and swore something may of happened, I seen a look in his face I hadn't before. He nearly broke my arms with how roughly he handle me. He gave in after that to the bond, and I just don't want anything like that to happen to you. Especially if Trunks fights the bond, it can be very detrimental."

Marron felt completely at odds with the revelation. She felt better knowing Bulma truly had been thinking of her as well, but not with the reasoning behind it. Marron gulped, her eyes large with anxiety. "Why…why would he fight our bond?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Trunks lingered outside the kindergarten classroom watching as his daughter play with a little girl with dark black hair around her age. She looked happy and without worry, and it made him wonder how her life had been up to this day. She was a very smart girl, able to keep up with the conversation of an adult and according to her teacher- Kaylee kept her on her toes.

"She is amazing isn't she?" asked Bura taking his attention.

"Yeah…she is" he answered. "So I really have a daughter."

"She is the spitting image of Marron saved that head of iliac hair she inherit from you but all her personality and spun is from you mostly. Mom says that Kaylee reminds her of you completely, and even makes her feel a little bit younger."

"I think I agree with you a bit on her personality she is certainly a Briefs" agreed Trunks.

Bura flashed a smile, and raked her hands through her hair. "Look seeing as how you've somehow displaced your memory I think I will be nice for a while. Only on the condition when you get everything back that you promise never ever, **ever,** to tell anyone."

"Seems fair enough" he chuckled.

"Good, so let's head home. You don't want to become that parent that stalks their kid do you?"

"No…I suppose I don't" he answered, sheepishly. Bura grabbed his arm and tugged him behind her.

"Listen I don't know everything or pretty anything you've been through. I do know what I heard Dad say, and you're going to put yourself, Marron, Kaylee and the new baby in big trouble if you fight your bond" informed Bura.

"What exactly did he say? And what bond?" inquired Trunks. They had finally made it outside of the school walls, but with a few individuals lingering outside they decided to walk a bit more before flying.

"Wow you have a lot to catch up on brother dear, and I think dad is just the guy to do it. I don't know much about bonding- only that it is a Saya-jin form of love, only it's a lifetime connection. I know it isn't made lightly, and sometimes never even happens for a Saya-Jin. Dad was pretty upset when he found out about you and Marron, he even warned you" informed Bura.

It was a lovely day outside, and the leaves were still shedding. Cars jetted by on the road, and a few teenagers skipped across on the other side headed towards the high school.

Everything about this world was foreign to Trunks. A woman was walking hand in hand with most likely her husband, their daughter only a few feet ahead of them. It felt peaceful, something he never experienced even in his childhood. "Daddy and Mom bonded, and Dad says it's a very terrible thing. It's even worse since she is completely human, mom being fragile and all."

"I just don't understand how" he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"How what?"

"I chose the daughter of the woman that helped destroy everyone I'd ever known. That terrorized the world and killed dad" he vented. "Yet she seems nothing like her, but she looks like her."

Bura froze in placed shocked by her brother's words. She had walked in on the butt end of the entire conversation the other day and no one filled her in. It was a hard pilled to swallow, especially when all she knew of Marron and 18 was completely different. "I didn't know…I assume that is why you never knew me or Goten. Daddy died, and Goku was as well? I completely understand why you're so troubled."

"Do you?" asked Trunks.

Bura nodded, and looked up to her big brother with a smile. "I don't know exactly how you feel, but I do understand."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"You're asking me? You never ask me!"

Trunks chuckled, at his sister's shock. "Well if I ever do remember how our relationship was, then I'm assuming that I wouldn't want you tell anyone what is transpiring here."

"Oh! Right…of course" smiled Bura. "Well in that case; I'll have to say that I'd tried to find out about the life I chose. I mean you made the wish because you couldn't stand the way things turned out, and you've got another chance. We all have, so why not enjoy it? You may just find out exactly why this life is worth it…you can't hold onto a grudge when something never happened? And from the mouth of Daddy himself 'Embrace the future with no regrets.'"

"I think I need to talk to dad."

"Well we are out of sight of any eyes. So let's take off!" shouted Bura as she burst into the air. Trunks laughed as he followed suit, it was odd to have a sister, but she reminded him of Bulma. "Wait up!"

* * *

Trunks landed outside of the gravity chamber. His father had been inside training, and he was anxious to find out everything he could about the bond he had with Marron. He had plenty of time to think things through, and now he needed answers. He opened the door, and with a grunt his father was on his feet.

He wore a scowl on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. It had been the exact way he remembered him when he traveled back to the other time line. He suspected nothing had changed about his father.

"What do you want boy?" barked Vegeta. The shorter man walked over to corner grabbing a towel and wiping away sweat from his forehead.

Trunks felt just as intimated as he did the moment he first met his father. However he was use to the way that he spoke now. "I want to know about the bond I have with Marron. Err…I guess what I'm really saying is that I need to understand this bond."

"You're an idiot" was all Vegeta spat. Trunks stood his ground, as the much shorter man who was his father pushed pass him. "Come boy I need something to drink."

Trunks followed Vegeta silently. There was a pitcher full of lemonade sitting on a patio table just behind the gravity chamber, and three vacant seats adjacent. Vegeta sat and poured a glass, and Trunks took a seat next to him. "I warned you not to mate with her" said Vegeta, breaking the silence. "You two had gone into the hyperbolic time chamber together…you two always had it out for each other. Yet when the two of you came out I noticed the bonding forming, and I warned you. You could have stop it from being completed, after all you had only committed the physical tie of the bond and were begin to touch the surface of the mental aspect."

"Why were we in the hyperbolic time chamber together?" asked Trunks.

"What does that matter? If you must know though, you had suggested it. After boo came you told us about the hyperbolic time chamber. You suggested that all able fighters train in there in case of another threat, and we went along with it. Only when you and I were to enter I found out from Popo that the two of you were already locked inside. I still don't know why to this day why you two went in there!"

"How was I to stop the bond from forming?"

"You ask irrelevant questions. You could have stopped the bond if you never completed mental connection. Only you came to me two weeks after leaving the time chamber to tell me that she was pregnant. You had completed the bond by then I was certain, because she never spoke to you about the pregnancy. You felt it, and I had no choice in helping you after that. You're not fighting only memories in your head boy, but the bond between the two of you. And that bond will consume you, and depending on what you do it can be fatal."

"How? What could happen?" probed Trunks.

"We don't just turn into a monkey with our tails, but you can become an animal and kill her in heat. Or you can become mental unstable, you shouldn't fight the bond. You had the option to do it before and you didn't take it, don't try it now." Vegeta swallowed a whole glass of lemonade. He hoped that for once in his life his son would take his counsel.

"There is no way in breaking it?"

"Humans have a thing called divorce to eliminate a marriage; Saya-Jin can't ever eliminate the connection with their mate. There death will be just as if it were yours. Hers' can vanish with time and space, but yours never will" he answered. "There isn't anything else I can say, your choice is up to you."

Trunks couldn't quite wrap his mind on all the new found knowledge. Not only was he married to Marron, but he was mated to her. How could that have happened? "Wait Bura said this mating doesn't always happen…is that true?"

"It is. In fact when your mother and I formed the bond it was unexpected. Some Saya-jin can't even form the bond with others, and somehow it happened with a human. It takes a very deep connection for it to be obtained, and that is the reason it can't be broken." Vegeta stood from his chair the glass of lemonade long finished. He turned to leave Trunks to himself, before stopping. "I don't know what happened before and frankly I don't care, your wish changed it. I do know I hated that android for years, and had no trust at all in her. When she died she redeemed it all, and that brat of hers' is like a daughter to me. We've taken care of her for over ten years, and if she could learn to get past their deaths- you can too."

His father's words replayed in his mind long after he left, simply because he never experience should advice from him before. The Vegeta of the other timeline had been harder on him, this one; his father had somehow become slightly lax. Everyone he spoke to so far seemed much happier and free, something he hadn't experience in all his life.

_"You're nineteen years old and recently destroyed the two vicious androids that has been running rampant for years terrorizing us. Not to mention you've traveled back in time and changed the outcome of many others' lives. Yet here you are never been kissed and stuck with your mom…go" urged Bulma, raking her hands through her blue and gray peppered hair._

_ "I don't see the point, what if I go and never find this guy Dende was talking about?" scuff Trunks, his hands buried in his pocket._

_ "What if you do? What if there is a possibility to change what's become of our lives…you deserve happiness. I want to know that my son can have all I had and more" cried Bulma. She hurried over to Trunks a small capsule in hand, and a hopeful smile on her face. "Go and find Kutof and get those dragon balls, and live so we all can."_

_ Bulma pulled Trunks' hand free from his pocket and placed a capsule in his palm. "You've always worked so hard, I just want to know given the chance you were able to live like a normal boy. So go."_

Trunks could still hear his mother's words echoing in his ears. Only now he could also hear the laughter untainted by fear, and see her just as youthful as when he traveled back in time. The world had changed, and maybe he could too? Maybe he could overcome the cry of betrayal that was screaming within him. If not he would find a way to fix this, he could find a way to break this bond. He just needed to get his mind together, and the only way he could think of was to go to the source of his entire dilemma.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoy!

**HerosReprise:** Hi! Thanks for the review and please understand I enjoy when someone calls me on an error. It's a process of learning that I'm eager to know of. I'm not the best with grammar- so in the future if it isn't too much give me an example that way I can learn from it…or see if I even noticed it. Anyways, to your question on the actual story: Mirai Trunks is the selfsame Trunks of this time line, the only difference is the wish that was made. Now I'm not going into details of what happened with the androids because it will be explained in the story shortly. Now to sum it up because of his wish he is brought to the very point in time he has. Everything done Mirai Trunks made himself, and soon you will hear Marron's story- which in a way is the reason they end up together. Mirai Trunks has all the memories but because of a slight case of **retrograde amnesia** he doesn't remember it all, and because of his bond he can't forget it either. So there is no switch out with another Trunks, and also some of the things that happened in the DBZ timeline didn't occur in this one- or happens at a later or sooner time. Everything that is switched will be revealed shortly as well, as well as his reasons of traveling back in time.

**Briana:** Thanks for your review and support! Its gets me to write more, and faster!

**Writer'sFantasy:** Don't worry he will sort out soon enough, promise! I love the bond too I think it's very romantic, and I didn't see it in any T/M fics I've read but I think 1. Ty for your review!


End file.
